User blog:TheAnimeKid87/TDRP CAST LIST
Okay, so you wanna who gets who? Right? Hmm...Okay! Contestants Harold Mughees has Harold! Leshawna TDfan10 has LeShawna, if you cannot come inform an admin and pick someone to sub your character, the schedule for the first few episodes is up, we hope you can make it, check if you can, just ask someone if there on chat where the schedule is and then you should be able to check! Bridgette Drfiz has no competition and he will be the one playing Bridgette. When the RP schedule is up, please post whether you can make it, if not, we'll have a sub in place, chosen by the user (you) itself. DJ Degrassi shall play DJ, due to his being the only one to sign up and then giving his role to him, The S2 RP schedule will be posted soon we hope Degrassi can make it as there is surprise for DJ's character...Also, if you can't make it, you may choose a user to sub you, no one else may. Noah Noah will be played by IzzyNoah! Izzy auditioned REALLY well, probably so well that when people saw how good she was, they didn't even want to sign up for Noah. We hope you can make S2, a schedule will be posted soon, if not please notify me, or an admin, and then you can choose a user to sub you, you can choose someone who you think will do your role to justice while your away and not get eliminated. Eva DerpyandDawn, he gets Eva! Derpy is a veteran to the series, always turning up on time. Last season he played Samey and Jasmine, let's hope he'll do just as well at staying on the schedule of S2, a schedule will be posted soon, but if you cannot make an episode we'd appreciate it with you picked a sub, someone who knows what there doing with your character and won't mess up any ongoing arcs. Trent Coolboy87 earns Trent! Okay, we HOPE you can make the schedule, the first episode is on August 2nd, it is at 4.00EST. Beth OMGIT'SGARRET who earns Beth, you had some competition at first, but that withered away, because a user did not give the date. (However, we hope the user will still sign up for a S3 if we have one!) Garret, like Derpy, is also a veteran to the series, he played Topher, very well! However, Topher couldn't seem to get far? Maybe Beth is the best character for him...Let us find out. Also, if you can't go to an episode one day, (a schedule will be posted) then PLEASE inform admins and pick a sub, yes, YOU pick a sub, not us! After all, it's your character. Dawn Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn, Dawn.....We have ALL your auditions in! Ellafan, Derpy and TDfan have all sent in there auditions, however TDfan isn't counted as I had found her audition, which WAS on the wiki, during the poll, and Ellafan and Derpy said that TDfan can be a sub, instead of me re setting the poll. After them having 8 votes, we counted whoever voted lasts vote, the person who voted last was Topherlicious, who voted EllaFan4Ever has the role! We hope you can make it, the schedule will be posted soon! If not, inform an admin! TDfan10 is the official sub! B Coolboy87 gets Dawn...Nope! He gets B of course! Last season he played Shawn and Scarlett, who both merged, they were pretty vibrant characters in the original and in the RP? But B is a challenge! So, will Coolboy87 be able to get B to the merge? Maybe considering last season Beardo got to the final 4! Wowzers. We hope Coolboy87 can make the schedule, which be posted soon, if not inform another, different admin than yourself (Jayden) and then say who you want to sub your character! Dakota Galt has Dakota! Anne Maria Jayden-G has Anne Maria! If you can't make inform a different admin than yourself, and pick a sub! Brick Galtguy gets Brick! I loved how he played Ella, how will be play Brick? If you cannot make the schedule, please inform an admin and pick a sub. The schedule will be up soon so don't worry! Sam Mughees gets Sam! If you can't make an episode please inform an admin and choose a sub, the schedule will be up...Eventually. Scarlett Coolboy87, got all three he auditioned for! How lucky! Well, I suppose he knows what to do, considering it has been put on this list many times. Ella Galtguy, you get Ella again! I am very happy about this, if you can't the schedule however, please inform an admin maybe a day or a few hours in advance, and when your informing an admin, make sure to pick a sub! Topher OMGit'sGarret who is so lucky! Two characters? Yay! So, you know if you can't make the schedule and stuff tell an admin who you want to sub your characters. Max Max will be played by GO....DUNCAN! Clearly the user loves Duncan, but he settled for Max! So, if you can't make an episode, please inform an admin and say who you want sub your character. Well done for getting Max. We hope you can make the schedule, it'll be coming soon, so don't worry! Beardo Beardo, ah, ELLAFAN4EVER gets Beardo1 Yay! We hope you can make it, as you were played Beardo great last season, he SO far and even got in a relationship! This season, we're all anxious to see how you'll have Beardo develop, but if there are a few times you cannot make it, please tell an admin who you want to sub your character, a schedule will be posted eventually. Amy Derpy has got 4 characters this season, wowzers! Rodney Rodney will be played by Derpy, we hope you can make the schedule, it'll be posted eventually, if you cannot it would be great to inform an admin (but not yourself) in advance, it would be great if you could pick a sub, whenever you cannot make it! We hope you have a fun time playing Rodney! Samey Samey will be played by Derpy, can't wait to see Samey back. OMGit'sGarret, I hope you sign up for another season, or at least get Topher, if you signed up for him. Anyway! Derpy, if ya cannot make it tell an admin, and also tell an admin who you would like to sub your character, the schedule will be posted, eventually... Category:Blog posts